While driving, the wheel nut lugs on vehicle, particularly large trucks, may loosen and turn until they drop off the wheel bolt. I view of this, truckers must frequently inspect and tighten the lug nuts. This procedure should be done daily to check for the loosened lug nuts. This procedure adds time for a trip, and if not done can increase costs due to lug nut loss, wheels coming loose and ruining tires, wheels and other related hardware.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,797, describes an ornamental lug nut cover that is used to cover the lug nut and help secure a wheel cover over the wheel, but does not prevent rotation of the lug nut.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,946 describes a cover assembly that is secured to a wheel by a lug nut. An advantage of this invention is the ability to provide a cover which may remain affixed to the wheel while providing access to the lug nuts.
These two cited patents are not considered to preclude the present invention, but are cited only to show prior art relating to lug nuts.